


Observations

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_episodefic, Episode Related, Episode: s05e18 Identity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was originally going to do an angsty John POV based on the exchange between not-Keller and John about Rodney. Then I saw Vegas and I have a monster bunny for that, so between wanting to wrap this up quickly, and Ronon's odd behavior in the beginning of this ep, this is what you get.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to do an angsty John POV based on the exchange between not-Keller and John about Rodney. Then I saw Vegas and I have a monster bunny for that, so between wanting to wrap this up quickly, and Ronon's odd behavior in the beginning of this ep, this is what you get.

Ronon isn't even sure what makes him want to visit her; maybe just because she doesn't _get_ sick, ever. Maybe because McKay sounds genuinely worried.

Maybe because he's a masochist.

As soon as she opens the door, he knows something is off. She smells wrong. Within two words he knows something is really wrong. If that's Jennifer Keller, he'll gnaw off his own dreads.

He pokes at her a little, not really knowing what he's looking for, but McKay comes before he can do anything more. It's obvious this person is more attracted to him than McKay, something which makes him smile all the more when McKay lets his nerves show at finding him and Jennifer in her room alone.

McKay must be stupid not to see how much Keller has eyes for no one but him. Habit, he supposes. McKay still thinks nobody likes him. Maybe if he remembered that the team likes him just fine, that he has friends, and family, and people who love him...

When Jennifer indicates she had no idea what a puddlejumper is, Ronon looks over at McKay. _Okay_ , he thinks, as McKay looks back at him. _Okay._ McKay understands this is not Jennifer, this could never be Jennifer.

Still, he stays outside her quarters after McKay leaves.

***

He lurks outside the infirmary, too, so when she leaves unnoticed, he follows.

He sprints as soon as she talks to the tech about the 'jumper bay. Without the transporter, it'll take him a lot longer to get there. At least she doesn't have the gene, can't fly the jumpers.

By the time he arrives, she's trying to seduce McKay, and it sounds like it's working. Is he so undersexed that the offer would reduce his overly-lauded intelligence to that of a _guaani_ fruit?

Apparently.

Ah... his allergies save the day. Ronon can't believe he is eavesdropping on McKay and Jennifer outside a jumper. He should just...

"I don't know what's wrong with you," McKay says, and _thank the Ancestors_ he's finally figured it out, "but you are clearly not yourself."

They argue for a while, and Ronon almost leaves, certain that McKay will be able to manhandle a tiny woman like Jennifer back to the infirmary.

Still, he waits.

He knows the moment things are going to go badly, when McKay has again underestimated his enemy. He appears at the back of the jumper and shoots Jennifer's impersonator. It is the most satisfying thing he has done in weeks; he has wanted to forcibly make everyone in this bizarre love quadrangle listen to him, but Rodney and Sheppard are both stubborn as _rkisni_ and Jennifer is... he can't figure out _what_ Jennifer is.

He is okay with her not wanting him. It's more that she doesn't seem to want McKay, at least, not the McKay that Ronon knows, that his team knows. She wants someone _like_ McKay, someone like him but not _entirely_ him. Ronon has watched McKay change, and watched Sheppard ache, and he mostly wonders why it is that Sheppard stays silent.

He picks Jennifer up, listening to McKay's familiar complaints about his back, and they go to find Sheppard, and take care of this mess.


End file.
